Baliyo/Main article
Swept-up mane Spots under eyes |also known as = Little brother (by Rani) |status = Living |residence = Tree of Life |affiliations = Night Pride |titles = Member of the Night Pride Prince of the Tree of Life |family = Sãhasí (father) † Ãnanda (mother) † Rani (sister) Janna (grandmother) † Surak (uncle) Kion (brother-in-law) }} Baliyo is an adolescent male lion. He is the son of Sãhasí and Ãnanda, and the younger brother of Rani, the queen of the Tree of Life. He is a member of the Night Pride. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Tree of Life" After being alerted by Ullu, the Night Pride arrives at the mountain pass to ward off the Lion Guard, whom they perceive as a potential threat. Baliyo spies on the group and deduces that they mean harm. Without consulting his leader, Rani, he attacks Kion, forcing the rest of his pride to attack. Eventually, Kion loses patience and uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo, blowing him away from the mountain pass. An enraged Rani forbids the Lion Guard entry to the Tree of Life. The Night Pride returns to the Tree of Life to find that Baliyo is dizzy, but unharmed. Baliyo wonders who the Lion Guard members are, but Rani dismisses his question and decides to report their skirmish to Queen Janna. Before she leaves, she orders Surak and Nirmala to watch over Baliyo. Nirmala tells Baliyo to follow her so she can administer a cure for his head. After counseling with Janna, Rani informs the rest of the Night Pride that they are to invite the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life after all. Baliyo and his pride return and escort the Lion Guard to the Tree. "The River of Patience" Along with the rest of the Night Pride, Baliyo leads the Lion Guard to his grandmother, Janna, who welcomes them for healing. Later, when Makucha and his allies, Chuluun and Ora, attempt to invade the Tree of Life, the Night Pride blocks their entry. Baliyo and his pride members defeat them easily by working together. Afterward, the Lion Guard arrives too late to help. Baliyo comments on Makucha by name, which makes Kion realize that the army had followed the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. The Night Pride fends off another attack by Makucha's army, this time by night. However, their third attack the following morning proves more difficult, as Ora bites and paralyzes Baliyo. Just in time, Kion arrives to help, much to Baliyo's delight. "Little Old Ginterbong" While the Lion Guard, Baliyo, and Rani relax at a water hole, Bunga eats grubs loudly. While Fuli is annoyed at his chewing, Baliyo comments that Bunga is rather quiet for a honey badger. He then reveals that he is friends with another honey badger named Binga. Baliyo leads Bunga to Binga, who swiftly befriends him and beats him in a grub-eating contest. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong plots to invade the Tree of Life by pretending to seek sanctuary from Makucha and his army. The army enacts the plan, and the Night Pride falls for it, accepting Mama Binturong for healing at the Tree of Life. Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. The plan goes into motion, with the Night Pride falling for Mama Binturong's cries for help. In the meantime, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora sneak over the border. After luring the Night Pride with cries for help, Mama Binturong attacks Bunga and Binga. The Night Pride arrives, and Mama Binturong attempts to blame the honey badgers for the fight. However, Ullu arrives and informs the Night Pride of Mama Binturong's deception. Bunga and Binga then use their stench to defeat Mama Binturong. "Poa the Destroyer" Baliyo gathers with Kion, Nirmala, Beshte, and Fuli to watch Bunga talk about Binga in his sleep. After Bunga wakes up, the group breaks up, and Baliyo decides to sleep, as he is tired from a night of patrolling. When Beshte wonders what he should do, Baliyo suggests he look around the territory and meet new animals. Later, a group of animals led by Pinguino reports to Baliyo about a menacing new animal who is destroying the Tree of Life's habitats. Baliyo tells the animals to go home while he informs Rani of the problem. After fetching Rani, Baliyo runs into Pinguino again. This time, Pinguino complains that "Poa the Destroyer" had terrorized his home a second time. This makes Rani realize Poa the Destroyer's true identity, as his name matches Beshte's catchphrase. Together, Baliyo and Rani rally the Lion Guard at the Tree of Life, where they explain the situation to Beshte. While Beshte is saddened and self-exiles himself from the Tree of Life, the others agree to host a meeting in which Beshte can win back the animals' trust. Baliyo leads the animals to the Tree of Life with Bunga, though he loses Pinguino along the way after Bunga reveals that Beshte will be at the meeting. When Beshte shows up later with Pinguino and has his name cleared, Baliyo watches in satisfaction. "Long Live the Queen" Baliyo and the Night Pride save a tiger named Varya and her cubs from Makucha's army. Afterward, Ullu arrives and tells the Night Pride that Janna needs them right away. When the Night Pride arrives at the Tree of Life, they notice a crowd of animals gathering and realize that Janna is dying. At first, Baliyo is afraid to go inside the Tree of Life, but with some persuasion from Rani, he agrees. Once inside the Tree of Life, Baliyo nuzzles his grandmother, who tells him that Rani will need his strength. Janna dies peacefully, and Baliyo weeps alongside the rest of the Night Pride. He later attends Janna's funeral. At Rani's coronation, Baliyo cheers his sister on. "The Lake of Reflection" One day, Makucha and his army launch an attack on the Tree of Life. The Night Pride challenges them, though Baliyo's yawning exposes how exhausted they are from a night of patrolling. The Lion Guard arrives in time to help, but Kion and Rani's dual leadership results in confusion. Eventually, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride succeed in driving off the army. Kion offers to patrol the Tree of Life during the day in order to give the Night Pride time to rest, and Rani gratefully accepts his offer. Unbeknownst to the team, Mama Binturong is spying on their conversation from a nearby tree. Later, Ullu warns the Lion Guard and the Night Pride that Makucha's army is launching another attack. The Night Pride arrives, and Kion leads the two teams in their attack. "Triumph of the Roar" Makucha and his army sneak into the Tree of Life due to Ullu falling asleep. The Night Pride arrives, only for the Lion Guard to take over the shift and defeat the army. Later, Makucha's army invades the Tree of Life with new forces. Ullu warns the Night Pride about the army's attack, and they rush to the Tree of Life, only to be shut in by a giant rock pushed by Ora and his minions. With the Night Pride out of commission, the army attacks the animals at the Tree of Life. Kion, Bunga, and Rani arrive, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the villains. He then strikes the rock at the Tree of Life's entrance with lightning, destroying it and freeing the Night Pride. "Return to the Pride Lands" Baliyo attends the wedding of his sister, Rani, to Kion. Personality and traits Baliyo possesses a cheerful energy that contrasts with his sister Rani’s more serious nature. He is energetic and impetuous, often throwing himself into dangerous situations that require the intervention of his teammates. In times of trial, Baliyo is avoidant, preferring to ignore his problems. However, when pushed, he values his family members over his own comforts. As a member of the Night Pride, Baliyo is tenacious and hard-working. Even when fatigued, he accomplishes tasks to the best of his ability and proves to be a formidable fighter. Behind the scenes *Baliyo is voiced by Hudson Yang. *Baliyo is one of the few male lions to lack whiskers. Category:Main articles